Second Chances Reality: Stop That Owl!
by BlueRowley
Summary: Harry Snape has had two notes from his tutor sent to Severus for failing his math tests. Now there's a third, and if Severus receives it, it will mean no dessert for a whole week. Harry tries to stop the note from reaching its destination. Will he succeed? A one-shot in the Second Chances Reality series.


This idea was requested a while back. I'm not sure when, who or from what reviewed story, but someone suggested for a one-shot that Harry gets notes sent home to his father from school, and he tries to intercept the final note before it can be delivered. So, mystery requester, this is for you!

Enjoy the short!

* * *

"Harry, this is the third math test you've failed," Remus stated as he finished grading the test he had just given Harry forty-five minutes ago. "Are you studying your math like you should be?"

Harry looked down at his desk, frowning. The correct answer was no – he studied every other subject but math. Science, English, History: it was all much more interesting and exciting than this terrible, useless, pointless subject. When would he ever need to measure the area of a square? Why would he need to measure a drawn square anyway?

"I'll take your silence as a no," Remus said, giving Harry's test a final score of forty-eight. "You seem to understand addition and subtraction, and you seem to have a good understanding of counting out change, but that's about it. I'm going to have to send another note to your father, Harry."

"No," Harry whined. "You already sent two about the other tests."

"And?"

"Well," Harry thought, looking away.

When his father had received the first note, Severus had sat down with Harry to work on his math homework together and explained to him the "importance of math." Once Harry had a better understanding of some aspects, Severus had created a study schedule that included more math time and less of his favorite subjects – even reading! The second note came, and Severus had been a little annoyed. Harry had told him that he hadn't really been following the schedule as well because he would get distracted. Severus decided Harry could use his study to avoid distraction. Harry believed Severus forgot about the many interesting things the study had, even if his father locked up a lot of stuff. Moving to the study to work on homework and studying hadn't really helped.

However, Severus had told him that if he received one more note from Uncle Remus (Professor Remus when in this setting), then Harry would be grounded from dessert for a week and he would have to do all his homework in eyesight of his father until his grade went back up. And he really didn't want either.

"Can't I just retake it?"

"When, today?" Remus gave Harry an amused look. "I don't think taking the same math test twice in one day when you don't know how to solve the problems will help you. You need to work on these problems more in your study time. Your father will have to see that you do that. You don't want to have to repeat year four math, do you, Harry?"

"No," Harry muttered. The very idea of doing any more math for life was displeasing. But no dessert for a week was a tragedy.

"Very well," Remus scribbled a quick note on a scrap of parchment, explaining the low grade and suggesting more study time and a face to face meet to find a solution for Harry's low math skills. Harry bit his lip as he watched Remus sign it then rolled it up, tying it with blue string.

"I'm taking this to the owlery for one of the school owls to deliver it later to your father. I guess class is over for now. Head straight to your quarters."

Harry and Remus walked out of the small classroom reserved for their use, Harry starting his way to his and his father's rooms, and Remus heading for the owlery. Before Harry descended down the stairs, he turned and quickly followed after Remus, hiding behind pillars and doors every few steps as they neared the West Tower. Harry waited until Remus walked all the way up the stairs before rushing up them himself. He paused at the door, knowing that he'd be caught if he opened it. What was he planning on doing anyway? Taking the note from the owl? It wasn't like his uncle couldn't floo call his father.

But Remus would most likely wait to hear from Severus before he set up a meet or anything. The least he could do was delay his grounding from all things sweet. Harry could hear footsteps coming back to the door and he quickly looked around for somewhere to hide. There was a large window to his right and a ledge just to the side of it. He was small enough to get on it.

Harry stepped up on the stony window opening, sitting and sliding down to the ledge. Some stone at the very edge crumbled slightly under his weight and he huddled close to the main structure of the castle, listening to the door open and close and Remus's steps fading down the stairs. He sighed in relief.

Slowly standing back up on the ledge, Harry reached for the open window to pull himself back up. Just as he grabbed the sill, the small ledge he was standing on gave, crumbling to the ground far below. Harry squeaked as he dropped slightly, hanging from the sill with just his hands. He whined as he dug for support at the wall with his sneakers, trying to wedge them into any crevice to pull himself up. He managed to find some bearing and pushed off the stone, pulling himself up into the tower once more. Who knew going after bad school notes could be so dangerous?

Harry opened the door to the owlery and walked inside, smiling at the many owls. He loved hanging out with the birds when his father allowed. One of the birds, a Great Grey, hooted and flew down to him, landing on a ledge at his shoulder height. Harry laughed and stroked the bird.

"Hey, Phantom," he greeted his father's owl. The owl closed his eyes and leaned into Harry's pets. Harry looked around the room. Some birds had parcels and letters already. He scanned the room for a rolled-up parchment with blue string, spotting it on a ledge far up and out of his reach. It rested at the feet of a tawny owl, who was sleeping peacefully on its ledge.

Harry frowned, wondering how he would get to it. He looked at Phantom. His father had taught the owl to fetch certain items on command. He pointed up at the parcel and told the owl, "Fetch, Phantom."

Phantom followed Harry's finger, looking at the parchment. He flew up to the ledge and reached in with his beak to grab the small parchment. Suddenly, the tawny owl was wide awake, and it screeched aggressively at Phantom, but the Great Grey snatched the parchment and flew down to Harry, dropping it in the boy's outstretched hand.

"Yes!" Harry cheered, smiling at the parchment he held up victoriously, only to have the tawny owl swoop down and snatch it from him. "No!" he exclaimed.

The tawny gave an annoyed cry before flying out a window and towards a different section of Hogwarts. Harry looked out the window. The owl seemed to be heading in the direction of the Great Hall.

Harry turned and ran out of the owlery, running through the castle as fast as he could to get to the Great Hall. He arrived in time to see the owl fly into the large room. Thankfully, lunch had already been served, and plates were still disappearing from tables, the house elves collecting them. His father would be teaching a class right now. The owl seemed to know where to go as it flew over Harry's head and out the large doors, clearly looking for the dungeons.

Harry saw ham on a plate and grabbed it just before the plate vanished from view. He ran out to the hall and held up the piece of ham.

"Here, birdy, birdy!" he called, waving the ham around.

The tawny glanced down and paused midflight, flapping in place. It tilted its head at Harry, giving a gentle chirp noise before flying back to Harry. Harry lowered his hand to the floor, forcing the owl to land, though it kept a firm grip on the parchment. It hopped after the ham as Harry moved it closer to himself. He kept the ham tight in his fist to keep the owl occupied with trying to gentle stick his beak in between fingers while he reached for the parchment.

Hyperaware of Harry's movements, the tawny snapped its beak at Harry's other hand. Harry jerked back in surprise. The owl flapped its wings and flew to the air once more. Harry snapped his fingers and threw the ham, groaning as the tawny snatched the ham in its beak before it hit the floor.

Running after the tawny, Harry jumped up and down repeatedly to try and grab the bird, but the owl didn't seem at all concerned or bothered. They were passing the Care of Magical Creatures indoor classroom and Harry smiled as he remembered searching for butterflies with Uncle Remus with an object in that room.

He quickly ducked into the empty classroom, glad the door was unlocked. He found a large net and sped out into the hall after the bird. The net was enchanted to lengthen and accurately catch small creatures, so all Harry had to do was give it a flick in the owl's direction as he kept moving to stay under the animal.

He flicked his wrist up, and the net flew up at the owl and wrapped itself around it. The tawny screeched in surprise as it fell to the floor in a tangled heap. It angrily fought at the net as Harry carefully maneuvered the owl to get to its talons. He freed only the foot with the parchment and pried at the tight talons, ignoring the owl trying to nip him through the netting. Finally, he managed to free the parchment.

"Ha! Got it!" he shouted in victory. He looked down at the owl still trapped in the net. It gave pitiful cries as it futilely tried to escape, ending up more tangled.

Feeling bad and knowing he had the parchment now, he freed the bird, carefully detangling it from the net.

"There you go," he said. "Fly away now. Back to owlery."

The tawny shot up in the air, then dove at Harry, its talons flexed. Harry screamed and turned away, keeping the parchment tight in his fist so the bird couldn't snatch it. The owl cawed angrily, scratching at Harry's fist occasionally as it hovered around the boy. It pecked at his hair a few times, tugging painfully.

"Ow!" Harry cried. "Stop it! Go away!"

The owl screeched once more before diving again. Another owl screeched angrily and attacked the tawny from the side. Harry gasped as he watched his father's Great Grey knock the tawny to the floor. Phantom landed on top of the owl before biting and clawing at it. The two owls pecked at each other. Harry used the distraction to make a run for it. He ran down the hall towards his father's quarters. He heard wings flapping and glanced back.

The two birds were following him, the tawny screeching at him and Phantom screeching at the tawny. Harry looked forward and stumbled to the ground, tripping over Mrs. Norris herself. The cat hissed angrily at him, swatting at his leg before leaping off.

"Stupid cat," Harry grumbled. He felt around, realizing he had dropped the parchment.

The tawny landed at his side, pecking at his hand inquisitively before looking ahead. Harry followed its gaze. The parchment laid a few feet ahead of them on the floor. The tawny looked back at Harry and hissed at him before flapping towards the parchment.

"Oh no, you don't!" Harry said, scuffling on his feet as he dove for the parchment. They both reached it, Harry's hand grabbing an end, and the tawny grabbing another with its talons, using its beak to nip at Harry's hand. "Let go! I had it first!"

The tawny screeched in response, flying up into the air, Harry standing and keeping a grip on it. The owl flew higher, trying to pull the parchment out of Harry's reach. Phantom flew at the tawny, nipping at it. It spun to avoid his attacks, forcing Harry to spin with it to maintain his hold. The tawny let out several annoyed and irritated calls.

Harry struggled to keep the parchment, but it was slipping from his hold as the bird flew up higher. He was surprised it just didn't rip. Perhaps Uncle Remus had charmed it so it wouldn't rip? Harry noticed thin lines of blood drip down his hands and realized he was all scratched up from the bird's talons. They were starting to sting, and he hissed slightly. After another minute of tug-o-war, Harry lost his grip and fell backward, landing roughly on his bottom. The tawny nipped at Phantom before gliding down the hall, hooting victoriously. Harry jumped to his feet and charged after the bird, Phantom following him.

He had to stop that bird! The owl turned down a flight of stairs – one that led right for the dungeons ad even worse: his father. Harry slid down the rail to catch up and swiped at the bird, missing. He jumped up to catch it, Phantom flying ahead and nipping at its tail feathers. The tawny glided sideways several times to shake Phantom off.

Harry put as much strength as he could into his next jump, reaching up and almost snatching the foot of the owl. But the tawny jolted up and away, and Harry fell to the ground, landing rather harshly on his stomach. He lost his breath for a second, and he lay on the floor stunned.

Phantom flew down and landed next to him, tilting his head and nudging him.

Harry slowly found his breath and pushed up to his elbows to get off his chest. He took in several deep breaths as he watched two dark pairs of shoes come closer and closer. They stopped right in front of him. Harry gulped and looked up.

Severus stared down at him with a neutral look, the tawny resting on his shoulder. He held up the parchment, which had been unrolled to reveal Remus's writing.

"Did you," Severus began, "really just try to stop the owl from delivering this to me?"

Harry dropped his head in defeat, Phantom cooing at his side. He looked back up at his father.

"I didn't want to lose dessert for a week," he confessed.

"Well," Severus folded his arms, "you've lost it."

"I know," Harry said. "Still worth a shot."

"Your hands are bleeding," Severus remarked. "I can't believe you fought with a bird just to avoid losing dessert." Severus reached down and helped his son stand. He glanced Harry over, making sure he wasn't injured anywhere else. Then, he swatted the boy once over his rear.

"Ow!" Harry whined, pulling away. "What was that for?"

"That was for attempting to hide this from me," Severus said, grabbing his son again. "This is for thinking you could actually get away with it in the first place." He swatted the boy again. Harry winced and rubbed his bottom once Severus released him, pouting up at his father.

"Was it still worth it now?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry frowned at his father, then smirked.

"Anything is worth saving my dessert."

Severus laughed out loud and ruffled his son's hair. The tawny let out a loud cry before flying off. Good riddance, Harry thought. Phantom flew up and rested on his owner's shoulder. Harry smiled up at his dad, pushing the man's hand away.

"You," the man smiled, "are impossible."

* * *

For us Americans, year four is equivalent to about third grade. Harry is eight years old in this story. No owls were hurt in the making of this short.


End file.
